The End of One  World Leads To Another
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: With their home destroyed Naruto and Hinata seek to find a new home in a new world.
1. Leaving the Old and Entering the New

Author Notes: This is my second story another Naruto and Pokemon crossover. Don't request Pokemon I've already decided on the Pokemon teams.

**The End of One World Leads To A New One **

Disclaimer: If I owned this then why would I be writing fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Leaving the Old and Entering the New

VVVVVVV

Ruins of the Elemental Countries

Only two figures were seen in a wast wasteland that was once the Elemental countries. Nothing but tree skeletons and gray earth were around them. The figure one being a sixteen year old blond haired blue eyed male. 1.) The other was a sixteen year old female with dark blue hair and lavender pupil less eyes. 2.) Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga were the only survivors of Madara Uchiha's last ditch attack on the Hidden Leaf Village.

Their thoughts were on how this happened. After the rest of the Akatsuki was killed Madara had unleashed the sealed demon lords to attack the village and destroy it, they succeed but once it was done they turned on him and killed him then left to take revenge on the entire Elemental Nations for sealing them away.

Naruto and Hinata who were on a mission at the time ran into one of the unleashed demon lords (3.) Naruto was able to defeat it thanks to the Kyuubi who sensed the release of demon youki who and taught an extremely power sealing technique to Naruto to seal the demons away and send the demons back to their realm. The reason being the Kyuubi knew if Natuto died so did he.

Naruto with Hinata traveled to the Hidden Leaf to tell the Hokage about the DLs (Demon Lords) all they found was ruins. To avenge there home Naruto taught the technique to Hinata and they left to keep other villages from suffering the same fate. Even against there best efforts they were unable to seal them away before the other nations were destroyed everyone major or minor country was destroyed.

Which leads to the current situation. Hinata turned to Naruto and with tears in her eyes said "Naruto-kun what will we do now where will we go?" Naruto turned to his girlfriend and said "I'm not sure."

He and Hinata had started dating after the Five Kage summit Naruto didn't forget that Hinata said that she loved him during Pein's attack and he started dating her and after several dates he told her he loved her to. Hinata's father had surprisingly didn't have a problem with it saying Naruto has earned his respect after hearing about his heroics during Pein's attack.

Shorty after talking to Hinata Naruto felt dizzy and passed out. Waking up in the sewers of his mind. Naruto walked towards the Kyuubi's cage

"What do you want fox?" Naruto Questioned.

"**To help you brat" **Kyuubi replied. "Why would you do that?" Naruto asked.

"**Because no one deserves to live in a place like this"** Kyuubi said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"**Because a Demon Lord can't go against his word"**

"Fine what are you going to do."

"**I'm going to send you to another world"**

"What do you what in exchange?"

"**Freedom"**

Naruto thought about it for a few mimutes "Let me talk to Hinata-chan first."

"**Fine."**

Naruto woke up with his head laying in Hinata's lap with her leaning and a skeletal tree.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun.?"

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, the Kyuubi just wanted to talk"4.)

"What did he want?"

"He wants to send us to another world."

Hinata thought for a second and said "Can we trust him?"

"He said a DLs can't break there word"

"Okay but what does he want in exchange?"

"Freedom"

Hinata considered it "This could be our only chance to go to a better place so okay."

"Great now we only have to wait for the Kyuubi to contact me."

With that being said Naruto quickly fell unconscious again. Naruto then appeared infront of the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto faced him and said

"How do we do this?"

"**Let me take control and once I'm done ripe of the seal."**

With that being said Naruto allowed the Kyuubi to take control and Naruto rapidly began doing hand seals. Once over a thousand were done the Kyuubi yelled **"NOW"**. Naruto then riped off the seal and was blasted with a bright light.

In the real world while Hinata was waiting for Naruto to wake up she was blasted with a bright light and her and Naruto's unconscious body were sucked into some sort of portal. Once the light died down

Kyuubi stood free and Naruto and Hinata were gone. The Kyuubi grinned and began focusing youki and opened a portal of his owned. Before entering Kyuubi turned and said **"Goodbye and good luck kid."** With that the Kyuubi entered the portal and returned to the demon realm and the other demon lords.

VVVVVVV

What do you think? This idea suddenly came to me and I decided to write while it was fresh in my mind. I'll be able to get in at least another chapter this week, along with chapter three of A New Beginning on Friday. The poll for A.N.B. Is still open and I really stress the fact that I need possible nicknames for Pokemon on the poll in A.N.B.

1.) He's wearing his Pein invasion arc outfit minus the scroll.

2.) Shes wearing her normal Shippuden cloths.

3.) I don't know their individual names aside from kyuubi.

4.) Naruto already told Hinata about the Kyuubi


	2. The Journey Begins

Author Notes: Alright here's chapter 2 Naruto and Hinata will both get their first pokemon and start their journey.

I was already asked this so I'll be clear Naruto and Hinata will stay together.

The story takes place a week before Ash starts his journey Naruto and Hinata will run into him and his group time to time.

**The End of One World Leads To Another**

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins.

Disclaimer: if I owned this then why would I be writing fanfiction.

VVVVVVV

Naruto was the first to awake he and searched his surroundings. Hinata was laying a few feet away from him he noticed they were in a forest close to a stream. After he checked for any genjutsus he made shadow clones to search the surrounding area and waited for Hinata to awake.

A few minutes later Hinata awoke looked around and asked "Naruto-kun is this real?" Naruto nodded and said "It is I already checked for genjutsus."

Hinata run up and hugged him happy that they really were in a new world where they could be happy and be around other people again.

Naruto then felt his clones dispel then said "Come my clone found a near by town we could get some information on this place." Hinata agreed and they ran off.

(Later)

As they approach the town they heard a scream deciding to investigate they headed towards the scream. When they found where the scream came from they found a man in a white coat dodging attacks coming from a black scaled reptile like creature.

Deciding to help him Naruto came up behind the lizard and swiftly knocked it out. Hinata walked up to the unknown man and asked "Are you okay."

"Yes thanks for helping me when it went for a walk I didn't think a pokemon would attack me let alone an extremely rare shiny charmander."

Naruto walked up and asked the question both he and Hinata were thinking "Whats a Pokemon?"

(One explanation later.)

During the explanation Naruto also told the man who was called Professor Oak about there situation. The professor believed them saying there were pokemon believed to travel to different worlds.

Naruto then asked "What do we do with this guy?" Naruto motioning to the still unconscious charmander he was holding.

"Well you defeated him so he is rightfully yours." Oak responded.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Well come with me to my lab and I'll make you both pokemon trainers, also keep your charmander in this Naruto." Oak told him while handing him a pokeball.

Naruto then put charmander in the pokeball and they walked of to Oaks lab.

Later as they were walking by a stream Hinata spotted a brown and blue fish laying on the river bank Hinata asked if Oak had another pokeball he nodded and handed one to Hinata. She ran up to the fish and put it in the pokeball.

The professor walked and said "Congratulations Hinata you caught a Feebas it's another very rare pokemon."

Naruto then said "Alright Hinata-chan good job spotting her." (The feebas is a girl Oak pointed it out to Naruto as Hinata caught it.)

(Later once again.)

The group finally arrived at Oaks lab it was late and Oak allowed them to stay over for the night. Naruto and Hinata were currently in they were sharing when Naruto spoke "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata faced him and said "Yes ."

"What do you what to do in this world?"

"I'm interested the those pokemon contests Professor Oak talked about, what about you?"

(Oak also told them about they different things they can do with pokemon battles ,contests ,etc.)

"I want to change the Pokemon Gyms in Kanto so we could travel together and do both okay Hinata-chan."

"Sounds great Naruto-kun."

They then went to bed.

(In the morning.)

Naruto and Hinata woke up, got dressed, and eat breakfast. After that they walked into Professor Oaks lab. He turned to them and said "Here there is something I need to give you." Professor Oak then pulled out two pokedexs one orange and one lavender.

This are pokedexs they contain information on pokemon you'll meet on your journeys

"Thanks oji." (That's grandfather in Japanese right?) said Naruto.

"Thank you Professor I'm sure they will be usefull." said Hinata.

They then turned and left the lab. They walked out of Pallet Town (They learned its name from Oak.)

and began their pokemon journey together.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

I hope you like the pokemon I gave Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto will have two in this that he has in A New Begininng no more.

I don't plan on giving Naruto or Hinata more then six pokemon each unless I end up making a sequel.

Also I need ideas for contest moves and costumes for Hinata her first contest will be in Cerulean city she'll gain several pokemon by then.

I'll also need possible clothing ideas for both Naruto and Hinata. (But may not change them unless I get a really good idea.)

Lastly I scraped the last spoiler because I changed my mind about the idea.

Spoiler Possible pokemon teams that will be used in the story. I may not use exact teams but may use certain pokemon.

Naruto:

Shiny Charmander

Bagon

Gyarados (This will be the only pokemon Naruto will capture that is already evolved.)

Gastly

Treecko

Cuebone

Hinata:

Feebas

Ralts (Female)

Snowrunt (Female)

Clefairy

Mareep

Swablu


	3. First captures

Author Notes: Alright chapter 3 A New beginning will be updated next.

I posted this again so thank you ERX06001 for telling me that I posted the wrong chapter I would of sent you a Private message but it was disabled.

I'm canceling the poll for my Left 4 Dead and Naruto crossover and a poll for A New Beginning although I won't use the results for the story for a while I don't know how long it will be up. And my Naruto and Left 4 Dead crossover's first chapter will be up once I have 5 chapters for each of my stories.

Also if you haven't already read it I changed chapter 2 and at the bottom are possible final teams but they may change.

Also I'm still new at writing so if you have advice to make my pokemon battles better please tell me.

**The End of One World Leads to Another**

Disclaimer I don't own this.

Chapter 3: First captures.

VVVVVVV

Naruto and Hinata had traveled from Pallet town to the Viridian forest and stoped by a stream to get to know there Pokemon. They then released there pokemon.

As they appeared Feebas in the stream and Charmander on the shore, after several hours they befriended their pokemon.

Naruto and Charmander easily became close they both were friendly kind and all around fun to be around.

Hinata and Feebas friendship was a little slower because Feebas wasn't very trusting at first but came around.

They then spent the next week training their pokemon during that time Charmander learned Ember, flametrower, fire fang, iron tail, metal claw , scratch, slash ,smoke scream, and dragon rage.

Feebas knew tackle, flail, water gun, water pulse, rain, dance ,aqua tail, and ice beam.

As they were leaving the forest in the morning they came across two pokemon; was wearing a skull and the other looked like a sheep.

Naruto took out his pokedex and scanned the skull pokemon Hinata did the same with the sheep the pokedexs responded;

Cubone: It wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody

Mareep: If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.

Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Ready to catch your first pokemon Hinata-chan?"

Hinata responded and said "Yes can I capture Mareep Naruto-kun?"

"Sure I wanted Cubone any way, alright I'll go first go Charmander." and the shiny pokemon appeared.

"Use slash." Naruto commanded and Charmander charged at Cubone with its sharp claws.

Cubone then launched its club at Charmander like a boomerang.

"Quick dodge and keep going."

Charmander moved out of the way and landed attack and knocked Cubone and then moved out of the way of the returning club.

"Now us iron tail." Charmander landed the attack and knocked cubone to the ground.

Naruto then shouted "Finish him with flame thrower." The attack landed and knocked the pokemon out . Naruto then tossed a pokeball it shock a few time and stoped.

Naruto then shouted "Yes we caught a Cuebone."

"Char." Charmander called happily.

Naruto turned to him and said "Good job return."

Naruto returned his pokemon and went to see how Hinata's battle went.

(During Naruto's battle.)

Hinata and Feebas were facing Mareep.

"Feebas ice beam." Hinata commanded. The attack landed and trapped the Mareep in ice as the Mareep struggled to get free Hinata decided to end it.

"Feebas use flail."

With that attack the Mareep was knocked unconscious. Hinata then tossed a pokeball at it and after a few shakes the Mareep was caught.

Hinata smiled at the pokeball and heard "Great job Hinata.-chan." she turned and saw Naruto with another pokeball as he ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks I see you caught the Cubone." said Hinata as she blushed at the hug.

Naruto saw her blush and smiled 'Even though we're dating she still has that cute blush.'

Naruto then said "Lets go Hinata-chan if we hurry we can get there by noon."

As Naruto predicted the two arrived just around noon. They went to the to the pokecenter and had their pokemon healed. When they were in the pokecenter Hinata registered for Pokemon Contests and found out thet the first contest was in Cerulean City. There was also a gym there so double the reason to go. Naruto found out the gym in Virdian city was closed because the gym leader wasn't there.

As Naruto and Hinata were leaving they saw a woman on a motorcycle with a kid carrying a mouse like pokemon into the pokecenter. Deciding to not get involved they left. (Professor Oak also explained some of the other aspects of the world vehicles, technology, etc.)

As they were walking down the street they passed a clothing store and Hinata spoke up "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I think we should get some new cloths."

"Why?"

"We stick out to much in the ones we have on and when we were in the Pokecenter I saw that coordinators wear special costumes when they compete."

"Okay but how are we going to pay?"

"I don't know." Hinata said.

After thinking for a second Naruto exclaimed "I have an idea!"

(Later)

Naruto's idea was to henge their money from Konoha into the money of this world.

They walked out in their new outfits Naruto was still wearing his red coat with black flames on the bottom but with a red t-shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black and red running shoes. (I decided to to use the coats color scheme. Why because it looks cool.) He also bought a simple backpack it was black that had a strap that reached from his left shoulder to his right hip it and had another strap that reached from his left hip and connected to the other strap.

Hinata was wearing lavender colored pants, white and purple running shoes, a light blue form fitting tank top, over it she wore a open white hooded jacket that reached just below her breast with lavender around the edges and after a trip to a tailor it had the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back. She had a simple lavender colored backpack. (Like Dawn's in the show.)

Hinata had also bought a sparkling lavender form fitting sleeveless dress that reached down to a few inches above the knee and showed a little cleavage. It would be worn by her when she competed in Pokemon Contests.

When Hinata was trying on the dress and came out of the dressing room to look in a mirror Hinata didn't notice this but Naruto couldn't stop staring at her.

After getting the cloths and stocking up on supplies Naruto and Hinata left for there next destination Pewter City.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: I hope you liked the fluff I added to help show Naruto's and Hinata's relationship. A New Beginning will be updated next.

The next chapter will take them threw Pewter city, Mount Moon, and maybe Cerulean city.

Also answer this in reviews should I have Hinata pull a Dawn and have Hinata dress up in a cheerleader outfit and cheer for Naruto in his gym battles. I thought it would help show there relationship in this story.

Lastly if there is someone who could give me a list of all the names of the locations or as may as you can of the different areas in Left 4 Dead please do and make sure it is in a way I'll be sure to know which level they belong in. (I mean names like city, town names, etc.)


	4. Gym Battle

Author Notes: I made a mistake not telling this but in A New Beginning it will not only be the rookie twelve their senseis (except Asuma he's dead) but also Jiraya, Tsunade, and Shizune and it won't be permeate they will only be there temporarily.

Also I have decided to have Naruto will meet his parents in The End of One World Leads to Another.

Because Minato will be a pokemon trainer I need to know which type he'll specialize with there's a poll on my profile to decide which one.

I've also decided the after reading a review the the shinigami taking pity on Minato and Kushina is over used so I've made a different version.

It's that Minato and Kushina are in limbo together after their death and are found by Arceus feeling that their deaths shouldn't of happened he sends them to the Pokemon world. Before sending them away they ask Arceus why this world he says they'll find why years later.

Also Naruto will NOT accept them as his parents they will only become slightly friends and that will only happen after a awhile.

Hopefully you'll like this better then the last version if any of you change your mind tell me because if you don't I'll still think you hate and count your review as a count against it.

Like in A New Beginning I'm removing information of my new story to prevent spoilers for people who haven't read this slready.

**One World Leads to Another**

Chapter 4: Gym Battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

VVVVVVV

Naruto and Hinata have been traveling for several days they had battled several trainers on the way and finally arrived at the first Pokemon Gym in Pewter City.

They have been training the both their new pokemon very hard.

As Naruto walked up Hinata was holding a shopping Naruto had asked her about it but she said it was a surprise.

They entered they gym the lights were off and Naruto then announced "I'm here to battle!"

They heard "Who challenges Brock the Gym leader." The lights turn on and they see a man sitting on the other side of a rocky field. (Remember Naruto is several days ahead of Ash so he hasn't left yet.)

Naruto steps forward and said "I challenge you me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Okay." Brock said.

But Hinata spoke up "Excuse me to you have a bathroom here there's something I need to do."

Brock turned around a finally noticed Hinata he ran to the other side of the field so fast it would make Lee and Gai jealous and got on his knees and held Hinata's hand.

"Ooh my beautiful lavender flower please allow me to ..." Naruto had enough and hit Brock launching him into a wall.

"DON'T HIT ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yelled Naruto shaking his fist.

Brock got up and held his face "Sorry I didn't know." Brock apologized.

Brock turned to Hinata and said "Go through that door and head to the left."

"Thank you." with that Hinata turned and left.

(A few minutes later.)

Naruto and Brock we're talking about random things until they heard "Okay I'm back you can start."

The two turned to looked at her, two things happened Naruto's face turned bright red and Brock was launched back with a nose bleed anime style.

The reason Hinata was wearing a red and black cheer leader outfit, it had a short skirt that showed off her legs and a sleeveless top that showed some cleavage and the bottom of it went down to just above her belly button along with red pompoms and with new black and red shoes.

(Think like Dawns replace the red with a darker shade and blue with black along with adjustments and why these colors because there Naruto's colors in this story.)

Naruto came to his senses first and asked "Why are you wearing that Hinata?"

Hinata blush and said "Well I saw girls routing for people on TV in this and I decided to do this for you after learning how to do by watching the girls on TV."

(I'm using this to help Hinata become more confident I won't take changing her personality to an extreme just to a point that she'll be able to talk comfortably with new people and to be able to openly show affection to Naruto.)

Brock finally snapped out of it and thought _'Lucky Bastard.'_

He then spoke up and said alright lets begin.

Naruto and Brock where standing on opposite sides of the field and Hinata was in the stands doing a cheer leader routine.

(Think how Dawn does it in the show.)

A referee was standing on the side of the field and spoke "This is a two on two battle only the challenger may switch out pokemon."

Brock started "Go Geodude."

"Go Cubone." Naruto said.

"Alright go Cubone!" Hinata cheered from the stands.

"BEGIN!" The referee yelled.

"Cubone bone club." Cubone charged forward with surprising speed and slammed his club into geodude and knocking him out.

Brock was shocked with how fast his Geodude was defeated.

"Great job Cubone you one." Hinata said and raised her pompoms

Brock quickly snapped out of it and recalled Geodude he looked at Naruto and said "Don't think the next one will be so easy go Onix!"

"Second battle begin!" the referee yelled.

"Cubone Bonemerange." With that Cubone threw its bone hitting Onix on the head knocking its head slightly to the side.

"Onix bind." Brock called out.

"Cubone get out of there!" Naruto yells but it's to late Cubone is caught and its hand holding its club is pinned.

"Onix us slam." Onix then lifts it's tail while holding Cubone and slams it into the ground.

As the dust settles Cubone lays unconscious and Naruto then returns Cubone to his Pokeball

The referee announces "The second battle goes to Brock."

Naruto looks at the pokeball with a caring look and then says "You did your best."

Naruto then looks serious "Alright go Charmander!" With that Naruto sends out his first Pokemon.

"Come Naruto-kun you can still win this!" Hinata cheers from the stands.

"FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Charmander quick metal claw." The attack hits and Onix stumbles back .

"Onix slam!" Brock commanded. Will that Onix charges.

The attack clips Charmander and knocks him several feet away.

"Charmander I know you can win this use Iron tail." Charmander jumps up and hits Onix on the head but it recovers.

"Onix double edge."

"Charmander when I say now jump up and use iron tail on Onix's head."

Onix was 20 feet away Charmander was sweating.

15 feet Brock smiled thinking he would win.

10 feet Hinata was holding her breath.

5 feet Naruto finally yelled "NOW!"

Charmander jumped up narrowly avoiding Onix and as he started falling Onix stopped and looked up to see a silver colored tail slamming into its face.

When Onix hit the ground a huge dust cloud was kicked up.

As it cleared everyone waited with baited breath.

When it cleared the referee announced "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"Yes you did it Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered and jumped down from the stands and then hugged and kissed Naruto but also blushed as soon as she realized how spontaneous she just was.

"Thanks for cheering for me this entire time Hinata-chan." said as he hugged her back

Chaaar!" Charmander let out a roar and was engulfed in a bright light and when the light died down Charmander had changed.

Naruto pointed his pokedex at him and it said

"**Charmeleon it mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color."**

(I'm only going to use the Pokedex when a pokemon evolves or its a possible capture.)

Brock then approached them and spoke "I got to say its been a while sense I lost so I would like to award you with the boulder badge."

"Thank you and goodbye Brock. Said Naruto.

"Goodbye Brock." Said Hinata.

With that they left as they were walking Naruto turned to Hinata (Who was back in her normal cloths.)and said "So Hinata-chan are you going to wear that cheer leader outfit again?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata blushed and said with a smile"Maybe I will."

(Later near at Mount Moon.)

As Naruto and Hinata were passing threw Mount Moon they suddenly hear a cry.

"BAAAAA." Then a loud crash and saw a pokemon land on the ground head first and get up like nothing happened.

Naruto got out his pokedex and scaned the pokemon.

**Bagon it has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokemon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. **

"So its a dragon type huh?" Naruto said as he looked up from his Pokedex.

He grinned and said "I want to catch it."

"Okay Naruto-kun." Spoke Hinata.

"Go Charmeleon." Naruto unleashed his first Pokemon.

"Quick use slash." and Chameleon charged and hit the expecting Bagon.

Bagon quickly got back up and hit Charmeleon with a head but.

Bagon then unleashed a dragon breath attack.

" Charmeleon counter with Flametrower."

The two attacks collided and battled for dominance. This went on for several seconds before Bagon was overpowered and the flamethrower hit bagon and launched him back into the side of the mountain.

As the smoke cleared Bagon was unconscious Naruto threw a pokeball it shaked several times before stoping.

"Yes I caught a Bagon!" Naruto cheered.

"Great job Naruto-kun." Hinata congratulated.

They were about to leave but Naruto spotted a weird stone laying in the rumble of where Bagon crashed.

Naruto walked over and picked it up "Whats this?" Naruto questioned after picking the stone up and looking at it.

(Its a Moon stone.)

"Let me see it Naruto-kun." Hinata said and Naruto handed the stone to her.

"It looks weird." Naruto stated.

"Yeah I'll keep it." Hinata said while putting the stone in her backpack.

They continued on and as they were nearing the end of Mount Moon Hinata saw a pink shape looking at them from a distance.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at it. It saw a small star shaped pink pokemon.

Hinata told Naruto wait for a second and walked forward and activated her Pokedex.

**Clefa: On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day, when these Pokemon quench their thirst with the morning dew. **

When Hinata approached it. The Cleffa turned away shyly.

Hinata gave a gentle smile and got down to eye level with Cleffa.

"Its okay I won't hurt." Hinata said softly.

Th Cleffa looked at her carefully and walked forward.

"Cleffa?" Cleffa said unsertainly.

Hinata smile widened and said with her hand streched out. "I'm Hinata."

Cleffa perked up and quickly approached Hinata and said "Cleffa."

Hinata smiled but then she heard Cleffa's stomach rumble.

"Here." Hinata said while holding a container of pokemon food.

Cleffa quickly ate the pokemon food.

"We need to get going Hinata-chan." Naruto called out.

Hinata turned back to Cleffa and said "Nice meeting you but I need to get going."

Hinata waved goodbye to Cleffa and went over to Naruto so they could leave.

Cleffa looked at Hinata for a second and ran up to her.

"Cleffa cleffa." it called out.

Hinata turned around and saw the Cleffa run up to her.

"Do you want to come with me?" Hinata questioned.

The Cleffa Nodded.

Hinata threw a pokeball at cleffa and caught it.

She turned to Naruto and saw him smiling at her.

"Looks like you don't always need to battle a pokemon to catch it Hinata."

"Your right lets get going." Hinata said with a smile.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: The next chapter will include Naruto's second gym battle and Hinata's first contest.

I need ideas for possible Ocs for rival in contests.

I'm still trying to work on my battle scenes and give me ideas for techniques that Hinata can use in contests.

Because I'm having Minato be a trainer in this story I have a poll on my profile about which kind pokemon he should us so vote.


	5. Important Please Read

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

(This will be in everyone of my stories so certain parts will be meant for certain readers of different stories.)

Hey everyone it's me sorry I haven't posted in a long time but after the failure of my last contest I just lost my want to write for awhile and then I got caught up in helping a friend writing a story I helped her develop the story idea and we worked together to make it work. Writing the story made me realize how bad my writing is and how much I need and want to improve my writing skills.

The story itself is called The Sapling and is on the other authors account and she's called Mysterious Panther. It's a OC submission story in the pokemon section so check it out if you're interested. Just don't judge the story my it's cover and check it out first before rejecting it.

I've chosen that I'm going to either edit and/or rewrite all my stories to some extent, but the problem is that I've got to many stories to focus so I've decided to choose four of my stories to keep them going. Some will be taken up again some may be abandoned.

The stories that I'll be writing and why:

- The Dark Trainer: It's without a doubt my most popular story so I'd be stupid not to continue writing it.

- Darkness Rising: It's one of the stories I want to write the most and consider it my crowning achievement when I finish it for it's mega crossover status.

- Facing the Past: It's my first OC sub. Story and I want to see it finished.

- The Final journey: I love the idea for the story and really want to finish it.

The rest of the stories I don't like as much or in the case of Pseudo Legendary Master I'm just abandoning and I'm only abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master anyone who wants that story can take it just PM me asking to take it first.

I'm abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master because it was done spur of the moment and didn't have a very good premise.

Also for both my OC submission stories I'm starting over from the beginning for both. I realized I should be tougher on OCs and more choosey. So they'll be taken down and posted with new first chapters.

I may considering giving away the others if someone can convince me. If you want to know more or have any questions go ahead and ask me in a review or PM don't be shy.

This will be posted in all of my stories so once you read this once don't bother checking the others after reading this once.

I hope everyone can respect my decision and there will be more information on what exactly will be rewritten and changed in the next real update of that story.


End file.
